


Worlds Collide

by waywardmoeyy



Series: Worlds Collide [1]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Misha Collins x Reader, Multi, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Supernatural Characters and Actors Mash Up, Supernatural/Actor Mash Up, Supernatural/RPF Mash Up, Universe switch, castiel x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: Gabriel, the tricky trickster archangel, finally finds himself bored. Even the Winchesters and his little bro, Castiel, are no longer entertaining. So, he flips through various dimensions in search of entertainment. When he stumbles upon the cast of Supernatural, he gets a brilliant idea.





	Worlds Collide

Gabriel had been horrifically bored for weeks, unable to find a single soul worth pestering. Sam and Dean weren’t amusing anymore, and Castiel never got his jokes. The clueless look on his brother’s face didn’t even make the amber-eyed archangel smile anymore.  
So, the angel scanned through every dimension he knew of, in search of his next victim. But, with every new land he trekked, he grew more and more discouraged. Maybe he was doomed to infinite boredom? He sure as hell hoped not. Gabriel rolled his eyes as he snapped his fingers for the n’teenth time.  
The moment he landed in the next world, his eyes widened. Lights. Cameras. Rolling backboards.  
Hollywood.  
Gabe excitedly strutted down the closed off road towards a large warehouse, obviously one of the filming sets. He glanced up to the top of the building, noticing the red and white flag flapping in the wind.  
Correction, Canada.  
Curiosity got the best of him as he snuck over to the entrance of the enormous building, poking his head in just enough to get a glimpse of who was inside. Gabe studied the numerous humans dressed in all black, some muttering into small headsets strapped to their skulls, others carrying trays of coffee. Further in, he spotted a handful of men and women tangled in cameras and lights, a few of them seated in black directors chairs.  
Then, Gabriel’s eyes fixed on the three individuals standing in the middle of the set. He smirked as he studied the familiar trio. Dean, Sam, and Castiel. Well, at least the actors who played them in this world.  
Bingo.  
Slipping into the building, Gabriel fixed his gaze on the actors, trying his hardest not to laugh as he leaned against the back wall. If only those three stooges knew the story they were portraying wasn’t so fictional.  
Gabe stood quietly as the scene played out. After about an hour, and over a dozen cuts, the team finally finished for the day. The man playing Sam walked alongside the actor portraying Dean. Jared and Jensen? Yeah, that sounded right.  
The two men walked with each other out of the warehouse and over to the trailers. They soon met up with the third actor, the one portraying Castiel, and made small talk in between two large trailers. One of the trailers, the smaller of the two, had a large sign on the front door. Misha Collins.  
“Misha? Really?” Gabriel murmured to himself as he studied the group. He listened intently as they continued to chat.  
“Man, three more episodes until break,” Jared mumbled as he shifted his weight. The other two nodded in response.  
“I know. Dude, did you read the script for tomorrow’s scene? Man, I do not envy Dean.” Jensen ran his hand though his heavily gelled hair, eager to shower the make up off. “I don’t know what I would do if I were in his position.”  
He-llo. Gabriel grinned as a brilliant idea illuminated his thoughts. Of course, every one of his ideas were pure genius, but this one was one of the best he’d had in a while.  
Gabe sighed, basking in his brilliance before whispering, “I was born to direct.” Then, the archangel snapped his fingers one more time.  
**  
You frowned as you heard the door to the bunker open, signaling the return of your boys. You had opted out of this particular hunt, thinking that research was more important than being an unnecessary fourth body on such a simple case. And the few days to yourself were just what you needed.  
Rolling your eyes at the sudden end to your “me time”, you shuffled over to the war room to great your friends and boyfriend. Surely they would be tracking some sort of mud or blood, or both, onto the clean bunker floor as they entered. Seriously, it was like living with toddlers.  
You stopped dead in your tracks as you gazed up at the very clean boys. They were just standing along the railing across from the entrance door, glancing around the room. “Um, are we waiting for a bomb to go off? Do we need to duck and cover, or are you going to get your asses down here and hug me?” The three of them slowly made their way down the stairs, not saying a single word. Weird. You shrugged off the awkwardness, blaming it on exhaustion as you skipped over to your gorgeous angel. “Hey, babe.” You kissed your boyfriend’s cheek before peering down at his odd choice in clothing. His red t-shirt, leather jacket, and jeans threw you off. But you had to admit, it was kind of hot. “Cas, what are you wearing? Why did you guy’s change before coming home?” You flicked his jacket collar with your index finger. “Dude, was it that bad?”  
Dean stared at you, wide-eyed. You studied his clothing too, questioning his short sleeved, gray t-shirt. And straight-legged jeans? “Did you guys rob an Abercrombie on the way home?” The three of them continued to stare blankly at you. “Guys, say something!”  
“Something,” Cas muttered. That’s it, something’s up.  
“Um, did you just make a joke? Did that witch put a curse on you?” You paused for a moment, the silence now angering you. “Are you guys on something?” You pinched your nose with your fingers. “Sam, you reek of cologne.” What the fuck is going on? You sighed, trying to relax. Weird was a huge part your lifestyle, so you convinced yourself to just accept the odd behavior. “Look, I’m going to make something to eat. Maybe some food will bring you weirdos back down to Earth.” You snapped as you headed for the kitchen.  
**  
Jensen’s eyes opened so wide, he immediately developed a pounding headache. “Who. The hell. Was that?” His voice was shaky as he absorbed his surroundings.  
“I dunno, but she called me ‘babe’, so that’s a plus.” Misha took a few steps forward and placed his hands onto the map table. “This thing is real. This whole bunker is real. And that chick, she thinks I’m Castiel, and you’re Sam and Dean.”  
“Did one of the assistants spike the coffee?” Jared questioned, his eyes as wide as Jensen’s. “This has to be some sort of sick, twisted dream or something.”  
Jensen shook his head. “No, it’s a nightmare; Misha’s here.”  
Misha snapped to Jensen, sensory overload setting in. “This isn’t funny, Jensen. How the hell did we get here? One moment, we were in front of my trailer, and the next, we were staring at the front door to the real Men of Letters bunker.” Misha traced his finger along one of the chairs, trying to calm himself down.  
Jensen approached Misha, studying the map on the table. “This whole place is exactly like the set.”  
It was an exact copy, down to the last detail. The front door, the staircase, the war room… Jensen trekked up the few steps to the library, which was also exactly like the set.  
“What the hell is going on here?” Jensen called to the others as he plopped himself into one of the library chairs. Misha and Jared made their way to join him, each finding a chair of their own.  
The three of them turned as you returned from the kitchen, carrying four sandwiches on a large plate. “Don’t get used to this. I’m not being demoted to bunker maid.” You slid the plate onto the table. “Now eat up. You all look like you’ve been to hell and back… again.” Your gaze narrowed. “You guys didn’t visit Crowley, did you? You know how I feel about that asshole.”  
“Crowley?” Jared squeaked.  
Your gaze narrowed even more. “Seriously, are you guys on drugs?”  
“No, babe,” Misha chimed in. His voice was high and chipper, making you tilt your head. Misha cleared his throat as he started to see what was going on. He sure as hell didn’t believe a second of it, but he decided to play along. “We’re just tired,” he answered in his raspy Castiel voice.  
“Um, okay, you guys are acting really weird—“  
You slipped your pistol from your waistband and cocked it, making the three men gasp as you spun towards the opening bunker door. Your eyes widened as you intently watched a very filthy Dean enter the bunker, quickly followed by his equally filthy brother, then Castiel.  
“What the…” you whispered as you lowered your gun, slowly turning towards the three idiots at the table. You raised your gun again to Misha as the real boys entered the room. “Names, now!”


End file.
